Localized delivery (e.g., intrathecally, intraspinally, intraarticularly, etc.) of therapeutic agents has become increasingly more popular over the years because it has several advantages over more conventional routes of drug delivery such as oral delivery. Localized delivery has the advantage of allowing the therapeutic agent to be implanted directly at the site where drug action is needed. This becomes especially important for drugs that have unwanted systemic side effects.
Localized delivery of therapeutic agents has the advantage of protecting the therapeutic agent from breakdown due to harsh physiological environments (e.g., gastric and liver enzymes) and thus improves the drug's stability in vivo. This particular feature makes this technology particularly attractive for the delivery of labile drugs such as proteins and peptides. Localized delivery also improves patient compliance. For example, therapeutic agents can be encapsulated and delivered locally allowing the drug to be released over extended periods (e.g., 6 months or longer) and hence eliminates the need for multiple injections. This feature can improve patient compliance especially for drugs for chronic indications, requiring frequent injections.
In the past, localized repeat delivery of therapeutic agents has been used to treat chronic debilitating diseases such as osteoarthritis. Osteoarthritis is a chronic condition that affects millions of people in the world, and it is a type of arthritis that is caused by the chronic breakdown and eventual loss of cartilage in one or more joints. Osteoarthritis often affects synovial joints, such as the knees, hips, fingers, thumbs, neck, and spine. Severe forms of the disease are extremely disabling and restrict a patient's lifestyle. Localized delivery via intraarticular injection of corticosteroids, hyaluronan or hylan provide some short term relief in controlling the pain symptoms of osteoarthritis.
Sciatica, another debilitating disease, can be a painful condition associated with the sciatic nerve which runs from the lower part of the spinal cord (the lumbar region), down the back of the leg and to the foot. Sciatica generally begins with a herniated disc, which later leads to local immune system activation. The herniated disc also may damage the nerve root by pinching or compressing it, leading to additional immune system activation in the area. In the past, localized delivery of corticosteroids (e.g., epidural) has been used to provide short term relief of the inflammation and pain associated with sciatica.
Newer methods are currently being investigated for treatment of chronic debilitating diseases utilizing localized delivery of drug depots. In these treatments typically the drug depot is delivered locally to the treatment site and the drug is released from the depot in a relatively uniform dose over weeks, months or even years. Localized delivery of drug depots is becoming especially important and popular in modulating the immune, inflammation and/or pain responses in treatment of chronic diseases.
Sometimes after the drug depot is implanted at the treatment site, unfortunately, the drug depot may migrate from the implant site as physiological conditions change (e.g., repair and regeneration of cells, tissue in growth, movement at implant site, etc.). At times, this may reduce efficacy of the drug as the drug depot migrates away from the implant site and lodges in a distant site. If this occurs, often the drug depot will have to be removed from the distant site and be reinserted causing additional physical and psychological trauma to a patient. In some cases, if the drug depot migrates into a joint, the drug depot may inhibit movement. In more severe cases, if the drug depot migrates in a blood vessel, it may restrict blood flow causing an ischemic event (e.g., embolism, necrosis, infarction, etc.), which could be detrimental to the patient.
New drug depot compositions and methods are needed, which can easily allow accurate and precise placement of a drug depot with minimal physical and psychological trauma to a patient. When implanting several drug depots at a time, drug depot compositions and methods are needed that accurately and precisely allow placement of the drug depot in a manner that optimizes location, accurate spacing, and drug distribution.